Veľké Leváre
, | native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Village | image_skyline = Velke levare 01 (1).jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = Church of Veľké Leváre | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield =Veľké_Leváre_Wappen.png | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = Okres malacky.png | map_alt = | map_caption = Location of Malacky District in Bratislava Region | pushpin_map = Slovakia | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Veľké Leváre in Slovakia | pushpin_map1 = Slovakia Bratislava Region | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Veľké Leváre in Bratislava Region | latd = 48 |latm = 30 |lats = 11 |latNS = N | longd = 17 |longm = 4 |longs = 49 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Bratislava | subdivision_type2 = Districts of Slovakia | subdivision_name2 = Malacky | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1378 | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = NEKA | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Štefan Kudlička | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 24.08 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 170 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 3545 | population_as_of = 31-12-2011 | population_density_km2 = | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone = CET | utc_offset = +1 | timezone_DST = CEST | utc_offset_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 908 73 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = +421-34 | iso_code = | registration_plate = MA | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = www.velkelevare.sk | footnotes = }} Veľké Leváre ( , ) is a village and commune in western Slovakia in Malacky District in the Bratislava Region. The first written notice about the village has its origins in the year 1378. The village Veľké Leváre is situated in the reach of well-known centers: Bratislava, Vienna, Brno. The village is placed on a historically important trade route, its history is recorded as a settlement of archers and as a border watch post. History There are historically unique and Europe's most preserved buildings of a notable architecture - Haban's houses, there. Other buildings of the village are witnesses of its rich history. The Habans were followers of an ultra-nonconformist Christian doctrine which, among other things, held that believers should be baptised as youths, not as infants - followers are also known as Anabaptists. In the religious turmoil of sixteenth- and seventeenth-century Europe this was regarded as heresy and frequently resulted in their severe persecution. Several groups left their original homes in Germany, some heading west to North America (where one group became known as the Amish); others went east, some ending up in the village of Veľké Leváre in Záhorie.http://travel.spectator.sme.sk/articles/1927/vealk_levre Local landowners were keen for them to settle here: they were well-behaved, reliable taxpayers and prodigiously hard workers. Their main occupation was pottery making. Haban designs are very similar to those still used in Modra pottery; indeed it is very likely that this is where the Modra potters got their techniques. The main difference is that Haban designs never use red, which is associated with blood. The Habans were not allowed to settle in the centre of Veľké Leváre, instead forming a compound around a square on the edge of the village with a mill, workshops, church, meeting hall and houses (the word 'Haban' refers to their distinctive homes). Theirs was a culture apart: children were brought up communally; marriage to non-Habans was prohibited and, since the community was small, a board approved marriages to prevent in-breeding. In the 16 century came Croatian colonists. The family Kollonic, whose members had a significant influence in the Austro-Hungarian monarchy, owned properties and a castle in the neighboring Austria (the village of Jedenspeigen). During the years 1683 - 1685, the Kollonics built a baroque manor house with a belonging English park in the village. Cardinal Žigmund Kollonič - a Veľké Leváre compatriot and Vienna archbishop built a huge Roman Catholic church in the place of original wooden church during the years 1729 - 33 that is a dominant of the village and the surroundings. The church was consecrated to the Virgin Mary's name at the occasion of the 50th anniversary of the Christian victory over the Turks during a battle nearby Vienna. A temple of the evangelic church a.c. was built at the end of the 18th century. Flora and fauna There are 36 fish species in the river Rudava that flows through the village territory. In the northern part of the area is situated a national nature reserve - Abrod. The border river Morava flows through the western edge of the village territory. The noteworthy nature attract tourists and experts by spots with specific and rare vegetation, bird nest places, beaver dams... Business activities Asparagus plantations of the company ASPARAGUS ltd. are situated in the village flat country. Other business activities in the village: production of prefabricated building products (Prefabrikát, joint stock company), cardboard packaging (Surpack, joint stock company), engineering production (Bleckman, ltd.). Famous people * Ladislav Slovák, conductor * Gustav Brom (Frkal), jazz musician References External links * Official website * Unofficial website * Unofficial website * http://www.tourist-channel.sk/velke-levare/indexen.html * Habany - Hutterite Dwelling Complex * Spectacular Slovakia travelguide - Vel´ké Leváre (edition 2009 * Spectacular Slovakia travelguide - Veľké Leváre: Ancient crafts alive today (edition 2008) Category:Veľké Leváre Category:Villages and communes in Malacky District Category:Valid name- locality of Slovakia